


One Granted Pleasure

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, degrading, just a pinch, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: After being thrown in jail for his attempt to take over Midgard, Loki is restless. In order to placate him, Odin and Frigga grant their son one pleasure per month. Months have passed, and Loki has decided he wants his one granted pleasure to be more than just extra books or a nice meal. This month, he has declared that his one granted pleasure will be you - in his cell, alone, with the ability to do anything he wants to you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 47
Kudos: 369
Collections: Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge





	One Granted Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday everyone (wow, it's been a minute since I said that). How's everyone doing today? Good I hope! Well I'm bringing you some filth today, so maybe that'll be good for you! As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!

When Loki was thrown in jail on Asgard after his attempt to conquer Midgard, he was allotted one pleasure per month.

It was Frigga’s way of still caring for her son even though he was under severe punishment. She was able to furnish his cell and feed him more than the cheap grub the other prisoners got, but that was all Odin allowed. He had, however, agreed to one pleasure per month, in order to prevent Loki from attempting to break out of his cell. He assumed that giving Loki a bit of leisure would make him less likely to rebel, so he permitted this decision to move forward.

In the beginning, Loki asked for books, a special meal, the occasional dagger - _“no, mother, I will not be using it to break out, I just want to intimidate the other prisoners and have a bit of fun, of course”_ \- but it quickly got boring. Loki had figured he would be out of jail within a month or two, perhaps even half a year if things were going slowly up above. However, that wasn’t how events were playing out. Months went by and Loki was finding that it seemed there would be no way out soon. It was then he began considering these granted pleasures with more thought.

He ordered more extravagant gifts, ones that would bring him comfort, but they never succeeded. Something was missing, something that would calm the storm that constantly brewed within him. It was a question he could not find the answer to.

Until he saw you. 

You were delivering his mid day meals when Loki first caught sight of you. You had demurely dropped his bowl of stew at the magical barrier and waited until it slid through into his cell. He watched you carefully as you stood and glanced his way. That one glance told him everything he needed to know about you.

You were innocent. You were pure. You were new to this assignment. But above all, you wanted him. 

He could see it in the depths of your irises. They were dark and sparkling with mischief - a signal he knew like the back of his hand. Loki had noticed the way your pupils dilated when you looked his way and how the corners of your lips quirked up into a little grin. After you left, Loki continued to watch you walk away. Once you were gone, Loki retrieved the stew and noticed you had slipped him an extra bit of bread. 

Ah, you were a kind little thing too. 

You brought Loki his meals for the next week, and as the time for Loki to decide on his next pleasure approached, he was sure of what he would ask for. Every time you came to him, your eyes glittered, you smirked at him, and at one point, you had even glanced down at his trousers. That was a treat in and of itself. 

It was then that Loki realized what he was missing - _sex_. Rough, lusty, passionate sex. He needed it, craved it like a lost drug. He sincerely missed the feeling of making someone submit to his will, cry from pleasure, beg for pain. Loki could see that you wanted him and now, the hunt was on. Loki would be receiving his single pleasure of the month, and this month, it would be you.

Loki put his request in the moment Frigga arrived a few days later. He told her that he wanted the pretty little servant who kept delivering his meals to be his pleasure that month. When Frigga didn’t respond, he explained he had been awfully lonely and would like one full day for you to enter his cell. You could be scanned for weapons or anything that could be considered dangerous or helpful in breaking Loki out. All he asked was that once you were in, the guards would not disturb you both. It took some convincing but Loki managed to work his manipulative Silver Tongue and eventually, Frigga agreed. 

You arrived early the next day. The guards permitted you to slip through the magical gates. They turned their backs on Loki’s cell, not quite leaving him alone but also not disturbing him. You stood there with your hands behind your back, eyes wide as you looked at the dark, fallen Prince. Loki stood across the cell, arms crossed over his chest as he looked you up and down.

“My Prince?” you asked, shifting a bit nervously under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“What is your name, little maid?” Loki asked, not moving from his spot. You said your name softly and Loki hummed, eyes continuing to scan your body. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“Queen Frigga said I was to spend time in your company for the day, my Prince,” you said. Loki’s lips quirked up into a mischievous grin and he uttered a slight chuckle. He pushed himself forward and stalked over to you, eyes dark and heavy. When he reached you, he began circling you like a predator. You stayed as still as you could, though both of you took note of the heavy breathing coming from your nose. “M-My Prince, am I in trouble?”

“Oh, kitten. You are not in trouble, not at all,” Loki said, finally standing beside you. His fingers brushed the underside of your chin as he leaned in. His pointed nose stroked its way up the side of your face and you shivered. You had never been this close to Loki and now that you were, it was leaving you rather breathless. He was intimidating from afar, and even more so up close. Loki took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “In fact, you are here because I want to _reward_ you.”

“I...I’m sorry?” You dared to look into Loki’s green eyes, sparkling with mischief. There was a smirk on his face that could only be described as wicked. 

“Allow me to explain something to you, little one,” Loki said, moving to stand in front of you. He towered over you and you had to tilt your head back to look up at him. “Ever since being unreasonably thrown in this cell, my dear... _parents_ have given me an allowance of one pleasure per month. This month, I have chosen to have you in my cell for one full day. Now, you said my mother asked you to keep me company. Yes, in a sense that is accurate. But as I said, I want my one _pleasure_. That, my dear, is _you_ in the most _intimate_ way...in whatever way I choose. I know you desperately want me, little one, don’t look so scared.”

“You...you know that I want you? But how?” you whispered, trembling under his intense gaze.

“I have noticed it over these past few weeks. The way your eyes dilate when I’m near. How your breath hitches when I look at you. The slight smirk on your face when you scan my body. It’s not a secret, little one, at least not a well hidden one.” Loki stood confidently and cockily, grinning down at you. “If I’m wrong, which I know I’m not, then you are free to go. But if I’m right, which I know I am, then don’t be ashamed to stay, for I have taken a keen interest in you as well.”

Your eyes widened almost comically as Loki hit the nail on the head with your desire for him. But when he had mentioned his interest in you as well, you swore you felt faint. You licked your lips, trying not to look at his, as you lifted your chin a bit higher.

“You are correct, my Prince. And though I do not feel worthy of your interest, nor understand why, I am honored to hear so,” you whispered.

“You are worthy of it, kitten. You are so sweet and innocent, gods...it makes me want you so badly. You are a great tease and I am more than eager to see what lies beneath this meager little dress,” Loki groaned, his other hand dropped to trail up your dress-covered thigh. “I want you, little one. Desperately. That is why you are here. If I wanted something else or _someone_ else, they would be here now instead of you. But it is you in my cell. So, here you are, in the grasps of your Prince, under his complete control for a whole day. What will you do?”

Right in front of you, Loki had completely exposed your desire for him. He had gotten everything correct. You weren’t sure what was more shocking - the reveal of your feelings or the reveal of _his_. Granted, he was the liar god and if he wanted to lie, he would. He would do it to get what he wanted, you wouldn’t put that past him. But you were here in his cell and if you denied his advances, you were pretty sure you wouldn’t have a second chance at this. Regardless if his intentions were true or not, you wanted him. So, you lifted your head higher and copied his smirk.

“I’m going to ask how I can best please you, Master?” you whispered.

Loki was a goner. 

He grabbed you and pushed you against the transparent, shimmering magic wall, which felt just as real as any other wall behind your back. He slammed his lips to yours, one hand wrapped around your throat and the other pulling your dress up. Loki found your cunt - bare, without any panties - and he immediately began rubbing you. You always pictured Loki to be a strong, sensual lover but this man on top of you was an animal. You didn’t blame him, however. It must have been months since he received the company of someone so intimately. 

His fingers stroked you quickly as he bit your lip and tugged it. You panted heavily as your lip snapped back into place. Loki’s dark eyes looked down at you as his tight jaw cocked slightly to the side.

“Yes, that’s right. I am your Master here. I am the one who owns you. You are all mine, slut. Whatever I say, you do. Wherever I move you, you stay. You will not defy me, do you understand?” Loki hissed, his middle finger sinking into your heat. “You are here for my pleasure and my pleasure alone.”

“Y-Yes, Master, I understand,” you gasped, rocking down against his hand. His finger wiggled inside of you, pressing against your warm, velvety walls with pokes and prods and precision curls. Your eyes widened as he added a second finger into you. You groaned at the stretch, unexpected from his long fingers, but you gladly welcomed it.

“You’re already wet, you sopping little whore,” Loki growled, fucking you faster with his fingers. He wasn’t acting with any sort of form or reason. He was just rubbing and rutting and letting your arousal pour over his palm. You gripped his arms as the heel of his palm ground against your clit. You practically raised yourself up onto your toes from the pleasure but Loki gave you a stern look and shoved you back down onto his hand. “Stay.”

You nodded and let out a whimper as he pressed you harder into the cell wall behind you. His lips found yours again as he kissed you desperately. His tongue danced along your lower lip and you welcomed him into your mouth. There was a tingling sensation and suddenly, you felt a bit cooler than you were before. You pulled away from Loki’s lips and your eyes widened when you saw that you were completely nude. A whistle sounded from behind you and when you whipped your head around, you noticed the other prisoners watching Loki finger you.

“L-Loki...the prisoners...they’re watching!” you said, turning back to Loki. Your heart pounded in your chest as Loki looked over the top of your head - courtesy of his magnificent height - and smirked.

“Good, let them. Does it bother you?” Loki asked.

“Wh...what?” It was hard to focus with Loki shoving his fingers into you and scissoring them wide. You rolled down against him, spreading your legs wider. He lifted a brow and leaned in closer to you, ghosting his lips over yours.

“I said, does it bother you? The prisoners? The guards? They cannot touch you. They can only see you. Trust me, no one is getting in or out of any of these cells. All they can do is stand there with their hard cocks and desperate fantasies as I claim you as my own - my personal fuck toy. They cannot have you but fuck, they want you. But you’re mine. All mine. And they will see that as I fuck you nice and hard all day today,” Loki purred, his lips trailing from your mouth to your cheek to your jaw to your ear. “You’re my little plaything and all they can do is envy that.”

Well, when he put it _that_ way, it actually seemed rather...appealing. Having always fantasized about Loki, it was certainly a desire of yours to have others know that you were in his grasps and that he was in yours. It was a way for people to know that yes, Loki wanted you. You had that opportunity now, and while these spectators were prisoners with no ability to speak outside of their cells and the guards were too respectful of their post to cause any disturbance, they would all still have the knowledge that Loki wanted _you_ , that Loki was fucking _you_. The thought had you clenching around his fingers and leaking a bit more arousal down his digits.

“No, my Prince, it doesn’t bother me. Show them who I belong to, Master,” you said, blushing furiously at your words - words you never thought you’d ever say. Your flush of embarrassment was worth it because it sent Loki spiraling into a lusty, animalistic state. He pulled his fingers from your cunt and shoved them into your mouth.

“Suck. Taste what a dirty slut you are,” he said, forcing his fingers deeper into your mouth. You choked on them but did as he asked - commanded, rather. You sucked his fingers clean until you could no longer taste your arousal, only his skin and your spit. When he was satisfied with your performance, he let his fingers slip from your mouth and he grabbed your face with his hand. He pulled you forward, pressing your lips to his hastily, and he kissed you furiously. You could barely breathe as he kissed you passionately, and you didn’t have much time to catch your breath after the fact either, because when Loki pulled away, he pushed you to your knees and shoved his cock in your mouth. Loki groaned and tossed his head back, fucking himself deep down your throat, hand nestled in your hair. “There you go, toy. Suck your Master’s cock like the filthy whore you are.”

You moaned around him, not doing much aside from sucking hard on him. He was the one controlling your movements and the pace. You were simply a vessel for his pleasure and it aroused you heavily. Loki’s hips continued thrusting, his cock sliding down your throat. Tears leaked from your eyes and spit dribbled down your chin and onto the cell ground. At some point, both of his hands grabbed fistfuls of your hair and he began moving your head back and forth on him. 

“Take it. Take all of me. Take my fucking cock down your whore throat,” Loki growled. His nails bit into your scalp. “I’m going to cum in your mouth and then, I’m going to fuck you and cum in your pussy. Do you want that, pet? Do you want your Master to cum inside of you and breed you? Do you want to be a vessel for my pleasure and for bearing my children alone?”

Your eyes widened as he thrust into your throat. Between the slip and slide of his cock and the loud sounds of your gags, you let out a desperate whimper. It was enough to send Loki over the edge. He held you down on his cock as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum down your throat. He groaned, head rolling back as you cleaned his cock with your tongue. When he regretfully pulled you off, you kissed the tip of his cock.

“Did I please you, Master?” you asked in a soft, wrecked voice.

“Fuck yeah, you did!”

“Good job, little girl!”

“Me next, baby.”

“Keep going, give us a show.”

“Why don’t you come over here and let me fuck that sexy throat next?”

“I’ll give ya those babies you want, bitch!”

The rough voices of the prisoners cheered you on as Loki hoisted you to your feet with a tight grip on your upper arm. He bared his teeth at the other prisoners.

“She is mine!” he bellowed, eyes scanning the cells surrounding him. “She may be a whore, but none of you can have her. Now, feel free to enjoy her getting completely ruined but remember, she is mine and mine alone, whether she is in this cell or not. I am your Prince and you will obey me!”

The prisoners grumbled and even the guards, though keeping their eyes away from you, had flushed faces and hard cocks beneath their armor. Loki turned back to you and caressed his hands up and down your body, humming in appreciation.

“Good little slut. You pleased your Master well,” Loki said, reaching up to pinch and pull at your nipples. You moaned as he tugged at your nipples, not being gentle at all. You pushed your breasts outward, allowing him to toy with you more. This pleased Loki, as a smile grew on his face. “What else will you do to please me?”

“Whatever you want,” you said quickly and honestly. You meant it. Seeing the satisfaction in Loki’s eyes when you swallowed his cum made you want to please him even more, no matter what you had to do to achieve that. Loki hummed and moved his hands down to your wrists. He smirked and lifted your wrists above your head. 

“Good answer,” Loki purred. You felt something materialize around your wrists as Loki pulled his hands away. There were golden chains shackled around your wrists and with a snap of Loki’s fingers, you were pulled upwards and suspended in the air. Loki nodded, running his hands over your naked body. “You are very beautiful, little one.”

“Thank you, Master Loki,” you whispered, trembling as he began rubbing your soaking cunt again. His tongue swiped over his lips and you wondered if he was going to eat you out. The thought alone had you gushing. But then you remembered you were supposed to be here _all day_. Loki had hours and hours to do whatever he wanted to you. There was a world of unknowns to explore with him and it sent shivers down your spine. Loki looked up at you with a smirk, circling his fingers over your clit.

“I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to fuck you for everyone to see.” Loki wrapped your thighs around his narrow hips and slid his cock inside of you. Your eyes widened as he filled you, your cunt stretching to accommodate the generous size of his length. He cooed, rubbing your thighs as he worked his way inside of you. “Poor thing, did I not stretch you enough with my fingers? Is my cock too big for this little tiny pussy?”

“I can take it, Master, I can!” you gasped as he bottomed out.

“Of course you can. You didn’t have much of a choice to begin with,” Loki snickered darkly. He pulled out and thrusted into you, slamming into you hard. You let out a shout, tossing your head back against the golden barrier as he began pounding into you. Your thighs trembled around his hips as he fucked you, grunting and groaning. 

“Master! Oh, fuck!” you shouted, bucking down into his thrusts. Loki’s eyes were glued to the spot where your bodies met, his cock piercing you. Your pussy clenched around him, sucking him into your body with the desperation to be completely and utterly destroyed. 

“There’s my worthless little slut, taking my cock up her cunt like the wet, desperate bitch she is. Such a tight pussy. Gods, I can feel you clamping down around me. You love knowing you’re being watched, don’t you?” Loki growled, nails digging into your thighs as he thrusted into you. 

“Yes! I do! I want everyone to know who I belong to,” you admitted, staring at Loki with large eyes. His own green eyes gazed at you with dominance and lust blowing them wide. You could feel a possessiveness inside of him that you were setting free. He pressed you harder into the barrier and you could faintly hear the other prisoners behind you.

“That’s right, kitten. You belong to me now. You’re my little fuck toy. You’re going to be thoroughly ruined by the end of the day,” Loki hissed, biting at your neck. He was going to make true on his promise, you were sure. 

Loki was fucking you with the passion of a man who had so much frustration and denial built up within him that it was finally exploding. Every grip was tight, every thrust was harsh, and every grunt was full of relief. Months of pent up frustration, impatience, and anger was being let out on your body, on your pussy, and you were simply to take it. 

You did. You took it with pride. You wanted to please Loki and make him feel good. This was the man you lusted after for so long and you made it your mission to make him want you to come back next month and the next and every month thereafter. You purposefully tightened your pussy around him and whimpered.

“Good. I want to have to be carried out of this cell,” you said with a smirk.

Loki’s eyes darkened and he let out a sinister laugh. “I’m happy to oblige, little one. Now…” Loki pulled out of you and flipped you around. You were still hanging from the ceiling as he shoved your front into the barrier so you were looking out of the cell. He slid into you from behind and groaned. “Let us finish up our show.”

Loki had a fierce grip on your hips as he pounded into you from behind. You grabbed the chains that were suspended above you as you cried out. Tears welled in your eyes and began streaming down your cheeks as Loki thoroughly fucked you. The other prisoners watched on, some rubbing themselves through their trousers and others just staring. They all had hunger in their eyes, a desire to be Loki. It thrilled you and you spread your legs wider, giving Loki room to fuck you deeper. 

“Do you need to cum, whore? Do you need your Master to cum inside of you and breed your pretty body?” Loki whispered in your ear as one hand came around to play with your clit. “Do you want everyone to watch you writhe on my cock as you cum.”

“Yes, Master! Make me cum! Please, I beg you!” you sobbed, pushing back into his thrusts as much as you could in your suspended state. Loki swiveled his finger around your clit faster as he bit down on the back of your shoulder. You cried out, earning a round of moans and groans from both the prisoners and guards near Loki’s cell.

“Cum. Cum for me and I’ll fill you with my cum,” Loki grunted into your shoulder. With a sharp thrust and heavy pressure against your clit, you came - squirting all over the barrier. Your entire body trembled as you screamed Loki’s name. You had never experienced such overwhelming pleasure, such divine ecstasy as you had in this moment. And that pleasure only increased when Loki drilled his cock as deep as he could inside of you and came. You shivered as his warm cum shot inside of you, covering your walls. Loki rested his forehead against your shoulder, grunting as he finished his release. He kissed your sweaty skin. “Good little toy. You did so well for your Master.”

Loki helped you down and held you in his arms as the prisoners cheered. He flashed them a cocky grin as he led you back to his bed - small, but still regal. He laid you down and brushed some hair away from your face. 

“Did I please you, Master?” you asked softly, looking up at him with glazed eyes.

“You did, little one. You pleased your Master so much. And you will continue to please me for the rest of the day.” Loki grinned and settled between your thighs, licking a stripe up your cunt. “And for every month from here on out until I escape and take you away with me.”

You should have been simultaneously excited and alarmed by his statement but you didn’t have time to focus on it. Loki was eating you out, devouring your oversensitive cunt, and just as he had promised, soon, you would be ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
